Red (Collector Hamster)
Red is a G1 Hamster. He was first released in Year One (1988-1989) and is one of the original hamsters. Media Appearances Animated hamster stats * Body Colour: '''Red * '''Pattern Colour: '''Light Purple * '''Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: '''One white heart '''Red is the only one of the original six hamsters to ever make a TV appearance, along with Blue and Yellow, featuring briefly in the first ever Go Go Pets. He was voiced by Lee Curreri. He is also a major character in the UK Zhu Zhu Pets comics, where his appetite for flowers often leads him into trouble. Whether he is eating his own fancy tuxedo costume, raiding Patches' garden, or nibbling birthday bouquets, Red typically has a mouth full of flowers. Red is also the "ZhuZhuia doctor", although "ZhuZhuia herbalist" is probably a clearer description of his job. He learns herb-craft from the Princess of Herbs after a worrying incident in which Spottie bites into a magical apple and runs the risk of sleeping for a hundred years. Red is in the books The Magic Sausage Tree, The Giants and the Castle of Darkness, The Cross Weather Wizard, and A Shock at the Show Stage. Toy Variants Common Red Flat Feet Red Hamster Stats * Pose: '''Collector Pose * '''Body Colour: '''Red * '''Pattern Colour: '''Lavender * '''Eye Colour: '''Lavender * '''Symbol: '''One white heart Red was originally released in 1988 when he came as a Flat Foot Hamster. All the (FF) hamsters are smaller in size then the rest of the collectors pose hamsters. '''Concave Feet Butterscotch Hamster Stats * Pose: '''Collector Pose * '''Body Colour: '''Red * '''Pattern Colour: '''Lavender * '''Eye Colour: '''Lavender * '''Symbol: '''One white heart '''Mail Order Hamster Hamster Stats * Pose: '''Collector Pose * '''Body Colour: '''Red * '''Pattern Colour: '''Lavender * '''Eye Colour: '''Lavender * '''Symbol: '''One white heart Red was made as Flat Foot (FF) , Concave Foot (CF) and as Mail Order (MO). In the UK, Red was released with a Gymkhana Playset which included various accessories similar to those released with the Show Stable, but in red instead of white. '''Accessories FF Red came with a purple orginal brush and a purple necklace. CF Red came with a purple original brush and a purple necklace. MO Red came with a purple original brush and a purple necklace. Red Accessories The difference between Concave Hamsters and Mail Order hamsters are hard to figure out. But when it comes to Red the difference is that the Mail Order has a paler red body and deeper grey pattern. Back Card Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story A Zhu Zhu Pet is a furry hamster with short, silky hair. She/he likes you to brush her/his hair so it stays silky and soft. You can dress up her/him and put clothes on her/him too! UK Backcard Story Red loves sweet things; sweet nectar from the flowers, sweet honey from the bees, sweet grass from the valley. However, he is also a bit lazy and tries to find his treats a little too close to home. White's flower garden is always a tempting place to grab a snack. US Mail Order insert Story Red is often caught nibbling a sweet treat from White's garden. Retro Red G1 Red was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 25th Anniversary. He was packaged along with Blue and Yellow. 35th Anniversary Red G1 Red was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 35th Anniversary, manufactured by Basic Fun. He came with a purple comb, purple necklace, and a poster. Argentinian Red Argentinian Red Variant I * large symbol * two lower eyebrows Argentinian Red Variant II * large symbol * two lower eyebrows Argentinian Red Variant III * small symbol Brazilian Red Brazilian Os Fofinhos Red Greek Red Indian Red Indian Red Variant I * made by playskool Indian Butterscotch Variant II * cream body and blonde pattern Italian Red Italian Red Variant I Italian Red Variant III Italian Red Variant IV Italian Red Variant V Italian Red Variant VI Italian Red Variant VII Macau Red aka Red Bloss Mexican Red Mexican Red Variant I * FF * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Red Variant II * CF * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Red Variant III * Auriken * FF * no paw markings Spanish Piggy Red The Spanish Red is the piggy hamster made by the manufacturers Brekar and Milton Bradley. The Brekar Red is called Corazón and its symbol are the same as the regular red (white heart). The Milton Bradley Red is called Red and has two symbol versions: white heart and blue heart. Corazón (Brekar) Corazón, which means heart in Spanish, is the Spanish piggy hamster Red by Brekar. Apart from the piggy pose, the hamster is identical to the regular Red in colors, pattern, and symbols. Hamster Stats * Pose: '''Piggy Pose * '''Body Colour: '''Red * '''Pattern Colour: '''Purple * '''Eye Colour: Dark * Symbol: White heart Red by MB The Spanish piggy Red by Milton Bradley has two variants; one with a white heart and one with a blue heart. The Red with the white heart looks the same as the Brekar Corazón. Hamster Stats * '''Pose: '''Piggy Pose * '''Body Colour: '''Red * '''Pattern Colour: '''Purple * '''Eye Colour: '''Dark * '''Symbol: '''White or blue heart Merchandise Red McDonald's bookmark Category:Pages with broken file links Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 Red Hamsters Category:Collector Hamsters Category:Year One (1988-1989) Category:Year Two (1989-1990) Category:G1 Toy Characters Category:G1 Animated Characters Category:G1 Comic Characters Category:G1 Book Characters